Punishment
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After Silvermist's rape of Tinker Bell, the three girls begin having nightmares. But what happens when one nightmare leads to a series of events that solidify Queen Clarion's worst fears? Sequel to HYSTERIA.
1. Prologue

**_Here's the second segment to the series. Sequel to HYSTERIA. Enjoy._**

**_I don't own Tinker Bell._**

* * *

Snowstorm fluttered happily, waiting for Honeysuckle to arrive. The redhead was going to bring the lunch as Snowstorm led her to their secret place to dote on her. "She's pregnant!" The light fairy giggled giddily. "I **still **can't believe it!"

"Neither can I."

The brunette looked up in surprise to see Queen Clarion watching her. "Queen Clarion." the fairy breathed in horror.

"Snowstorm, this is your first offence, so we will allow you pardonment. However, you are not to see this Winter fairy again, understood?"

"But why?" Snowstorm demanded. "Why can't I see her?"

"Because your daughter may turn out like you; orphaned and able to pass between borders without so much as a shiver."

"But I'm predominantly Warm."

"That is not the point, we do not accept hybrids in Pixie Hollow. They cause too much trouble. Now, do you understand?"

"And if I were to switch over and become a Winter fairy?"

"The violation would still hold since, as you have just stated, you are predominantly Warm."

"But that's not fair! Honeysuckle and I love each other! Why can't we have one child and simply abort the rest?"

"Because one is still too many."

Snowstorm was about to retort back when a faint voice called her name. Turning, the light fairy saw her best friend, a garden fairy named Monique, fluttering toward her. "Monique, what's happened?"

"I... I found Honeysuckle on our land. She was shivering and convulsing and I didn't know what was wrong with her. When I knelt next to her, she said something about the 'baby' and then passed out. Seconds later, I heard crying." Snowstorm gasped in excited horror. "I got both of them to the Healing Cove as fast as I could and the little girl is being cared for. Honeysuckle had to have surgery, but she's in recovery now."

Snowstorm's wings fluttered excitedly and she leaped into the air happily. "I'm a mother!" she cheered. "Woohoo!" Flying back down, she scooped up Monique and hugged her. "I have to go; I need to see my family."

"Snowstorm!" Queen Clarion called in a hard voice.

"Nope, talk to the Pixie Dust, Queen Clarion, cause I'm gone. I have to take care of my girls. Buh-bye now!"

Flittering to the Healing Cove, Snowstorm met up with a Healing fairy and was taken to the nursery. Looking at the fairylings, she turned to her guide. "Which one is mine?"

"The one with the hollowed blowfish to her mouth." the Healing fairy replied.

Snowstorm gulped at that news and looked to the back of the room to see a tiny fairyling sucking air from a blowfish. She had flaming red hair and there were blue slits visible beneath her half-closed eyes. "Oh she's beautiful." the light fairy whispered.

"She's also very, very tiny." a voice stated.

Snowwstorm turned to see a Healing-talent sparrow man striding toward her. "So?" she challenged.

"So, if she is not given the proper nourishment she needs, she will die."

Snowstorm gasped and gulped. "D-d-die?" She let out a short giggle and fainted.

* * *

_**Tada! I prefer doing prologues for all of them since it's more than a little likely that I need to. It's more of a background for Silvermist and Snowstorm type of thing. How'd you like it? Review and tell me. Sadly, I can't put the mext chapter up until I finish with HYSTERIA.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_I don't own Tinker Bell._**

**_Heyo! Guess who's ready to update! I am! Sorry, I'm hyper today, but that's good news for you guys cause it means I'll be writing a lot. Enjoy your chapter._**

* * *

Silvermist was content. Periwinkle was by her side, they had a child on the way, and for that moment, the world was doing what it should've done a long time ago: keeping its nose out of her business. Periwinkle purred every so often as Silvermist stroked her stomach gently, teasing the soft skin every now and then to get a squeak from her lover. Sadly, their time together had to end because Silvermist could see the sky lightening and periwinkle would need to report to work soon.

"Wink," the water fairy whispered, almost cooing. "You have to get back to Winter."

Periwinkle looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "Mist, I already told you-"

"No, you don't understand. If someone discovers that you're not over there, they'll come for me and I'll get the death penalty."

"What?" Periwinkle exclaimed. "Lord Milori said prison!"

"Well, things are different over here." Silvermist looked up at her girlfriend with pleading eyes. "Please, I don't want to leave you or our new baby girl. Please?"

Periwinkle took a breath and nodded. The two cleaned up and dress before stealing to the border and assessing the guard units.

"Our best strategy is to go around." Periwinkle whispered.

"No, that's the safest. The best and quickest would be to go under."

Periwinkle frowned in confusion and Silvermist chuckled. Concentrating on her magic, Silvermist caused the river to rise rapidly. As expected, all of the sentries lifted into the air. Silvermist grabbed a leaf and covered Periwinkle with it before they both jumped into the water.

"Going down." the water fairy giggled, making the water level drop quickly. Periwinkle clung to her as they fell, but Silvermist remained unworried as they dropped into the frozen river below. Climbing out on the frozen side, Periwinkle covered Silvermist's jet black hair with frost so it wasn't as prominent against the white backdrop. The frost fairy clung to her companions back as Silvermist agilely climbed the icy terrain.

"Mist." Periwinkle moaned as Silvermist jogged through the frozen wonderland carrying her. "You're so strong. It's so hot."

"I did it for you." the water fairy murmured, nuzzling the frost fairy's neck.

Periwinkle grinned as they arrived at her house; Silvermist maneuvered her so that she could open the door and carry her girlfriend inside. Both froze when a voice from the shadows called, "Peri? Is that you?"

* * *

**_There's the next chapter for you guys. There will be sex in this story, just not as much as the last. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Review and tell me what you think of it so far._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Tinker Bell._**

**_I've decided to just start uploading, not just to clear out my gmail, but also just so that I can get this shit done. I've got work piled up from a month ago and I'll be damned if my stress level gets any higher. So, enjoy the chapter! :)_**

* * *

Silvermist set Periwinkle on her feet, shut the door and moved protectively in front of her lover.

"Who's there?" she growled. "Come out!"

Out of the shadows, with her hands in the air, stepped Spike looking them both over. "Whoa, Silvermist, love the new muscles... and the new outfit. You look good."

Silvermist surveyed the other brunette speculatively and asked, "Spike, can you do me a favor?"

"Um, I guess. What is it?"

"I need you to protect Periwinkle."

"From what?" Spike was instantly on the defensive for the fairy she considered her younger sister.

"Lord Milori and anyone else who could harm her." Silvermist said seriously.

"What? Why Lord Milori?"

"Because she's pregnant with my child."

Spike gasped in shocked horror. On the one hand, she wanted to squeal and cheer and congratulate them and on the other, she was frightened for her best friend. "Peri,, you could go to prison!" Spike hissed fearfully.

"I know, Spike." Periwinkle sighed. "I really do, but I love Silvermist and to be without her is you without Gliss."

Spike cringed. "Alright, say I'm protecting Peri and somehow someone finds out she's pregnant. How do I explain that?"

"Say it's yours." Silvermist replied simply.

"Are you SQUIRREL NUTS?" Spike shouted, her amber eyes wide. "I'm with Gliss! I can't just go around claiming babies as mine."

"Please Spike?" the water fairy begged. "Don't even think about me and the death penalty. Think about Wink! Do you know what kind of fairies go to prison? Fairies that don't care how old or young you are and who will rape a pregnant woman given first chance. Please, we can't let that happen to her."

Spike groaned as she realized that there was no way out. "Fine, let me just go tell Gliss and we-"

"No!" Silvermist snarled lowly. "Tell no one. This stays between the three of us."

"But-"

"Swear it."

"Silvermist, she's my girlfriend!"

Silvermist bared her teeth angrily and drew her knife from her boot. "Swear it or I will kill you, right now."

Spike squeaked and nodded. "I-I swear n-not to tell anyone. Cross my heart."

"Good." Silvermist's eyes flashed and Spike realized the girl was no longer entirely sane. "Please Spike, I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't think it was a necessary precaution." Spike relaxed a little and nodded in understanding.

"I need to be going." the water fairy stated, turning to her lover. "I'll come see you tomorrow. Stay safe for me."

Periwinkle pulled her in for a kiss and moaned. "You stay safe too, Mistie."

Silvermist nodded and hugged Spike goodbye before stealing back to the border. Wrapping herself in snow, Silvermist dove over the edge and angled her body so that she fell into the flowing water rather than against the ice. Climbing out of the water, the brunette used her black hair to blend into the dirt on the cliffside, sneaking around the sentries and back home.

* * *

**_What? it takes awhile to bounce back from insanity, it's like a flat basketball. Review anyway, please?_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_And here comes the next chapter of Punishment for y'all. Hope you like it._**

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Silvermist heard the call and gasped as a hawk's shadow fell over the clearing. The fairies that had been taunting her immediately scattered and the water fairy began to panic, looking around for an escape. In front of her, the hawk landed, looking around for any food it could find. Silvermist froze, her breathing stopping and her heart pounding. She was careful not to move, but a sound caught her ear not too far away. As slowly as possible, she turned her head to see one of the newer fairies creeping around behind her. "What are you doing?" the water fairy hissed. "You need to get to cover!"

"And leave you out here to die?" the fairy demanded.

"I deserve it for what I did." Silvermist insisted, sneaking a peek at the hawk. "You deserve to live."

"But you're going to be a mother soon!" the fairy snarled lowly, crawling stealthily toward her chains.

"I would rather she grow up not knowing what a monster her sire was than know me." the water fairy admitted quietly. The fairy shook her head.

"Look, it's not worth it."

Beginning to saw slowly at the chains so not to make a lot of noise, the fairy worked as quickly as she could while Silvermist was powerless to stop her. But then, the saw hit a particularly rusty patch and gave a loud screeching sound. Silvermist gasped and turned as the hawk's head swiveled in their direction. For a split second, her eyes met her enemy's and she saw the realization and hunger in the orange eyes.

Thinking swiftly, Silvermist used her hard earned strength to pick the fairy up and throw her into the brush and out of sight. The water fairy turned just as the hawk descended upon her and the last thing she saw was its monstrous beak closing around her.

Silvermist woke with a scream and looked around wildly, checking her body parts to be sure that she was still in one piece. Giving a sigh of relief, she laid back on the flower petal pillow and worked to slow her breathing. "What the hell was that all about?" she muttered to herself, staring at the ceiling.

Standing, the brunette walked out into the main room and grabbed a book she hadn't opened since she was a young fairyling having nightmares. The nightmares had consisted of gory battles and screams and pain. When she was younger she didn't understand what the book meant, but now she did. On the cover read, 'Visions of the Past, Present and Future'. When she was a fairyling, Silvermist had been diagnosed with having Visions of the Past because of some battle that had raged long before she was born. Now, she skipped the Visions of the past section and went to the Visions of the Future part.

_Visions of the Future are the final form of precognition. Normally as vivid as a lucid dream, Visions of the Future allow for the bearer to witness what will happen to not only themselves, but also those closest to them. Visions of the Future are the most dangerous and mysterious forms of premonitions because you cannot change the events that play out. If the vision state that a rainstorm is coming and there will be a flood that wipes out everything in its path, nothing can change those events. However, there is a way to change what happens after the vision. If the bearer is not killed in the flood, for example, they can go looking for any survivors and try to rebuild after the waters have gone down. Visions of the Future are not to be taken lightly. Be cautious and be prepared for the worst outcome possible._

Silvermist sighed in exasperation. "Why does this keep happening to me?" she mumbled. "It's obvious that the Vision means I'm going to be found out for what I did to Tinker Bell and I'm going to be sentenced to Hawk Bait, but how do you protect against a fucking hawk?"

Pacing her bedroom, a glint of white caught her eye. Glancing at her boots, Silvermist remembered her rabbit's bone knife. "But... how do I carry it on me at all times?"

Sighing in exasperation, the water fairy opted to sleep on the issue. Crawling back into bed, Silvermist snuggled into the leaf and drifted off, this new information roiling around in her brain.

* * *

**_Things do NOT seem to be looking up for Silvermist._**


	5. Chapter 4

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Tinkerbell was relaxing by the river when she saw two guards dragging a struggling Silvermist toward the Pixie Dust Tree.

"No! Get off!"

The water fairy was struggling with all her strength, but even the muscles she had packed on weren't enough to get free. The tinker fairy followed behind them and saw that they were leading her friend into the center of a crowd of fairies. Many of those fairies threw taunts and insults at the water fairy as she was dragged past, but there were numerous sympathetic faces in the crowd as well. Tinkerbell took notice of the fact that there were Winter fairies among the Warm fairies and she wondered what could possibly have caused all this. Queen Clarion waited near a set of shackles in the center of the crowd with Lord Milori at her side. When Silvermist made it to the center, all fell silent and waited for their queen to speak.

Queen Clarion held up a leaf and cleared her throat. "Silvermist of the Water Fairies, for two charges of rape, one charge of consorting with a Winter fairy and two charges of openly threatening not one, but three fairies you have been sentenced to... the Hawk Bait penalty."

A cheer rose in the crowd, but Tinkerbell could also hear some fairies and sparrow men who, like herself, had screamed out in protest.

"Please, Queen Clarion, don't do this!" Tinkerbell shouted, flying down to stand in front of their ruler.

"Why, Tinkerbell, I thought you of all fairies would want this menace gone. After all, you were the victim of both charges of rape."

"But Silvermist wasn't herself when she did it!" the tinker fairy pleaded. "She was really heartbroken over losing Periwinkle and I just looked like the wrong person who went to the wrong place at the wrong time. Please let her go."

"Criminals do not go free in my Hollow." Queen Clarion stated coldly.

"But think about what it would do to my sister!" Tinkerbell begged as many in the crowd watched the interaction curiously. "Periwinkle **loves** Silvermist. It will tear her apart to see her die."

"I'm sorry, Tinkerbell, but Silvermist must pay the price for her crimes against you, the Hollow, Spike and Gliss. Guards, chain her!"

"No!" Tinkerbell watched in horror as Silvermist was chained to the ground with material that could have only come from the mainland. "Sil, I'm so sorry!" the blonde sobbed.

"No Tink." the water fairy sighed. "I'm sorry."

And then her eyes lost their light. Even though Silvermist wasn't dead, she might as well have been. Tinkerbell had never seen her give up so completely in her life. And that alone frightened her more than everything else that had happened.

Tinkerbell awoke with a shout and looked around frantically.

"Tink, what is it?"

Tinkerbell yelped and jumped out of bed as someone turned on a lightning bug nearby. Vidia looked at her through sleep-filled eyes.

"What's wrong?" the fast-flyer asked groggily.

"Is Silvermist still alive?" Tinkerbell demanded urgently.

"Yeah." Vidia yawned. "Why?" The tinker fairy's shoulders sank in relief and she climbed back into bed.

"Tink, why?" Vidia persisted. "This is the fifth night in a row that you've woken up from a nightmare asking if Silvermist was still alive. What happens to her in your dreams that's an excuse to ask that question **_every single night_**?"

Tinkerbell shook her head, not wanting Vidia to get angry at Silvermist for the trouble or her for covering it up. "Tink, please. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

Tinkerbell cringed. "I just... I see Sil... getting eaten."

"By a hawk?" Vidia gasped.

"Yeah." Tinkerbell replied, her eyes downcast. "She was trying to protect someone else, but, while they made it to safety, she wasn't so lucky."

"Tink, I'm so sorry you're having that nightmare." the purple-haired fairy pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "How about we go see Sil tomorrow, huh? Then you can be sure that she hasn't been eaten by a hawk."

"Th-thanks." Tinkerbell smiled and cuddled into her girlfriend, both drifting back to sleep as the lightning bug flicked itself off.

The next morning, Vidia and Tinkerbell flew to the river to find Silvermist fluttering calmly around a rising fountain. The duo watched for a moment as the water fairy succeeded in creating a large fountain that lifted and watered the plants growing quite a few feet from the river's edge.

Vidia and Tinkerbell stared in surprise. "Wow." the blonde murmured.

"She's so powerful." Vidia agreed, eyes round.

Silvermist's ears twitched and she turned to her two friends with a small smile. "Hey Vidia, Tink, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Vidia replied, flapping over with Tinkerbell close behind. "I wanted to show Tink that you were still alive. She had a nightmare last night about you getting eaten by a hawk."

Silvermist froze. "Wait, you had a nightmare, last night?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

"Can you describe it for me?"

"Well, I was resting by the river and..." Tinkerbell blushed and glanced over at her girlfriend. "Vidia, can you give us a moment? I'm kind of embarrassed..."

Vidia gave her a raised eyebrow, but nodded and flapped over to lean against a tree trunk nearby. Tinkerbell took a breath and continued.

"I was resting by the river when I heard you nearby. You were being dragged away by guards and they took you to the Pixie Dust Tree where Queen Clarion read your accusations of rape and threatening and had you bound to the ground. You didn't actually get eaten, but you were sentenced to the Hawk Bait penalty."

"Was it vivid? Like really vivid?"

"Yes, everything was in perfect clarity. It was almost happening."

"You had a Vision of the Future."

"What?"

Silvermist took a moment to explain about her knowledge and her own premonition. Tinkerbell was horrorstruck.

"So there's no way to stop it?" she gasped. "But... what about Periwinkle?"

Silvermist's eyes turned sad. "I'm not sure, but I'm thinking on what I could do without getting the Instant Death penalty."

Tinkerbell laid a hand on her arm and Silvermist flinched away. Blue eyes searched the brown and found fear and self-distrust. "Sil." the blonde said softly. "It's going to be okay."

Silvermist nodded and took a breath. "I know." she whispered.

Tinkerbell waved her goodbye and started for Vidia, muttering, "It has to be."

* * *

**_There's the next chapter. Happiness?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**_I don't own Tinkerbell._**

* * *

Periwinkle watched the fairies taunt her lover mercilessly, throwing things and shouting insults while Silvermist simply took it, her eyes staring off into space. One of the fairies threw a thorn and it scratched very close to one of her eyes, causing the water fairy to cry out in pain. Bringing a hand up to feel how deep the wound was. When she determined that it wasn't deep,

Periwinkle slowly walked over, her guard right behind her. "Leave her alone!" Periwinkle hissed angrily, causing the fairies to scatter. Kneeling before her lover, Periwinkle tore a piece of her dress and frosted it before gently tending the wound.

"Don't." Silvermist whispered. "I don't deserve it."

"Mist, I'm carrying your child." Periwinkle whispered to her. "Whether you deserve it or not, I'm doing it anyway. Now hold still."

Once the wound was clean, the frost fairy brushed her lips over it and stood, walking back over to her stool. The group of fairies returned and Periwinkle sighed irritably, watching them break down her love.

But then, everything went from bad to worse when a hawk's shadow fell over the clearing. Periwinkle's guard lifted her gently over his shoulder and jumped into the brush, setting her down to watch from a distance. Periwinkle shook with fear as Silvermist froze and the hawk looked around for food.

A fairy slithered up to Silvermist and began cutting at the chains and it was all Periwinkle could do not to whoop for joy for the animal fairy. But her eyes widened in horror when a loud screech was heard; Silvermist threw the fairy into the brush as the hawk's beak slammed down on top of her.

"No!" Periwinkle screamed as the hawk flew away with its meal. The guard guided her forward and Periwinkle sank to her knees beside the chains, sobbing as a crowd of fairies and sparrow men gathered around her to mourn.

Suddenly, the frost fairy convulsed and her hands flew to her abdomen. She convulsed again and screamed out in agony. Several gasps rang out as blood spilled heavily from between her legs. Periwinkle collected some of the blood on her fingers and felt as if she would die right then and there. She had miscarried; her baby was gone.

Periwinkle awoke with an anguished cry, startling Spike, who fell from the bed with a loud thud.

"What the hell, Peri!" the brunette shouted before she realized that her friend was sobbing. Concern clouded her eyes as she pulled the younger fairy into her arms.

"The nightmare again?" Periwinkle nodded, unable to speak. "Don't worry, Peri. Everything will be fine, I know it will be."

"B-but what if i-it's a v-vision and S-Silvermist is going to be eaten b-by a h-hawk? I c-can't lose her, Spike!"

"I know. Sh, I know." Spike rocked her friend gently and stroked her hair, slowly lulling the girl back to sleep. "I promise I won't let anything happen to her, Peri." Spike vowed, settling back down to sleep as well.

* * *

**_There's the next chapter. Happiness?_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_I don't own Tinkerbell_**

**_Let me start off by saying that I am so sorry for not updating and once I'm back in the grrove of things, I'll be updating more often. Somtimes, the words just have trouble coming out. Thank you to all those who are still reading, I love your faithfulness very much and it is much appreciated. Enjoy._**

* * *

Silvermist fluttered to the border with a periwinkle in hand, freshly frosted over. Despite, mostly returning to her old self, the water fairy had decided to continue practicing other talents, knowing she might need them sometime in the future, so she had begun Winter Talents to accompany her Warm Talents. As she watched, the guards switched off with each other, flying into the air and switching positions before landing. Silvermist waited until just the right moment to dip below the edge of the cliff and racing to the other side, waiting for the Winter guards to switch off before ducking into the winter side. Running so fast that puffs of snow swirled behind her, Silvermist hurried to her girlfriend's house with the frosted flower.

Knocking softly, Silvermist waited and cocked an eyebrow as a sleepy Spike opened the door. "Hey Sil, what're you doin' here so early?"

"I have a present for Wink." Silvermist replied.

"How did you get a frosted flower?" Spike inquired.

"I frosted it myself. It was actually easier than I thought it would be."

"YOU frosted it?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah." The water fairy poked out her chest proudly and Spike chuckled.

"Well, I think Peri's still sleep; you know how pregnancy is, making the mother tired and all. Plus she hasn't been sleeping very well either."

"Why not?"

"She's been having the same nightmare ever since you brought her home. She sees you getting eaten by a hawk and her miscarrying the baby directly afterward."

Silvermist stopped in her tracks, recalling once more the passage on Visions of the Future. 'The most dangerous and mysterious forms of premonitions because you cannot change the events that play out.'

"Oh shit." she murmured. "We're all having the same nightmare."

"What do you mean?" Spike inquired in confusion.

"I mean, I had a nightmare about getting eaten by a hawk, Tink is having nightmares about me being sentenced to Hawk Bait and now... poor Wink."

"But what does it mean?"

"We're all having premonitions, which means there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Spike's eyes widened. "But... but Peri will be destroyed without you!" She shouted. "There has to be SOME way to stop it!"

Silvermist shook her head and Spike's eyes narrowed. "That won't stop me from trying. She's my best friend!"

A soft padding reached Silvermist's ears and she glanced at the doorway to see Periwinkle walking in sleepily, rubbing one eye and yawning. "What's all the noise?" she asked. "Why's Spike yelling about me?"

"Wink!" Silvermist grinned and flew forward, presenting the periwinkle to the like-named frost fairy. "How do you feel?"

"Three weeks pregnant." Periwinkle chuckled, taking the flower and setting it on the table as a centerpiece. "Now, what was all that yelling about?"

Spike looked to Silvermist with a pointed look. The water fairy sighed. "Wink, you've been having vivid nightmares?"

Periwinkle looked taken aback by the question, but replied, "Yeah. They've been scary. I mean, I know they're not real, but it's still makes me terrified."

"Wink, they are real."

"What?"

"The nightmares? They're… they're actually Visions of the Future."

Periwinkle's eyes widened in horror. "You mean… they're actually going to _happen_?" she shrieked incredulously.

Silvermist nodded solemnly. "Wink, I'm sorry. This is all my fault, if I and hadn't done what I did… I wouldn't be sentenced."

"But… but there's a way to stop it, right? There's a way to keep you safe, _right_?"

Silvermist sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to be eaten by a hawk, Wink."

Periwinkle burst into tears, rushing her girlfriend. "Y-you c-can't! You can't leave me! What about… what about… what about the baby? We made a fairyling!"

Silvermist bowed her head and nuzzled the pearly white hair. "I'm so sorry."

Periwinkle clutched at the water fairy, not wanting to let go for fear that the Vision will happen the second she did. "I… I brought you a flower. I had to frost it so that it wouldn't freeze on the way over though."

"You frosted a f-flower?" Periwinkle inquired in surprise.

"Yeah. I had to concentrate really hard though."

Periwinkle smiled slightly and Silvermist looked at the light outside. "I need to be getting back so I can start work. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Okay." Periwinkle agreed, wiping at her tears. Silvermist leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss to the lips before bending further and pecking her stomach, feeling the shock to tell her that her baby girl was still healthy. Waving goodbye to her two friends, Silvermist took off back home, her heart heavy with the thought of one day being forced apart from the two girls she loved the most.

**_TINKERBELL_**

After having secretly listened to Spike and Silvermist's conversation and having Silvermist explain what was said to her, Periwinkle had been very upset as of late. Spike petitioned for Gliss to help her out and her girlfriend was happy to help.

"Hey Peri?" Gliss called.

Periwinkle glanced at her from where she had been frosting a pattern onto a flower. "Hey Gliss, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm great! I was just wondering if you wanted to join Spike and I for a Snowball Fight?"

Periwinkle mulled on the idea, but decided against it and shook her head. "No thanks, Gliss. You two go ahead. Can you tell Spike to meet me at the Pixie Dust Log when your game is done?"

The slightly older fairy was taken aback. "Uh, sure, but you're gonna be missing out on a lot of fun."

Periwinkle simply gave her a sweet smile and went back to frosting the flower. Gliss took off to the Dining Pit and found Spike talking amicably with Sled and Slush. Fluttering down beside her girlfriend, Gliss glanced over to Spike and shrugged. Spike sighed and tapped the table, trying to think of a way to make Periwinkle feel better.

"She wants you to meet her at the Pixie Dust Log." Gliss stated after a moment.

"Why the Log?" Spike inquired.

"She didn't say."

Spike stood and lifted off, heading for the Pixie Dust Log. When she was gone, Sled turned to Gliss. "Those two have been spending an awful lot of time together." He murmured.

"Yeah, they're really good friends." Gliss agreed.

"Yeah, they seem to be very close. Gliss, are you sure Spike should be spending so much time with Periwinkle?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, the two of them are extremely close and Spike _does _resemble Silvermist quite a bit. Black hair, almost brown eyes, sweet in nature... I'm just saying, you might want to keep a close eye on your girlfriend."

Gliss gazed at him in trepidation for a few moments. _Spike wouldn't cheat on me. Not with her best friend. Would she?_

**_TINKERBELL_**

Spike flew to the Pixie Dust Log and found Periwinkle sitting on a stump near where the dust fell. Fluttering down next to her best friend, the brunette put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Peri? You okay?"

Periwinkle shook her head sadly as she watched the dust fall. "I'm going to lose her, Spike. She's going to be taken from me because of one lapse in sanity."

"What do you mean, 'lapse in sanity'? What exactly did she do?"

Periwinkle shook her head. "I can't tell you because then you might get into trouble just for knowing."

Spike sighed. "That bad, huh?" Periwinkle nodded. "Peri, answer me one thing?" The younger frost fairy cocked her head. "Did she… did she kill someone?"

Periwinkle shook her head. "No. She didn't kill anyone."

Spike nodded and pulled her friend close. "Then we'll be able to save her from that hawk."

"But how?" Periwinkle inquired softly.

"Leave that up to me. But I _**promise** _that we'll keep her safe. She's Silvermist, she's pretty durable." When this garnered no reaction, Spike nudged her friend playfully. "Especially with those super-hot muscles of hers."

Periwinkle giggled and nodded, laying her head on Spike's shoulder. "Thanks, Spike."

"You're welcome, Peri."

* * *

_**Aw, sweet moment between Spike and Periwinkle. Seriously, they could be a couple if they wanted to be. Also, there are seeds of doubt now planted in Gliss' mind thanks to Sled. I do so love drama. Tell me what you think and thanks to all of you who are actually still reading.**_


	8. Chapter 7

**_I don't own Tinkerbell...sadly._**

**_Wow, it's been a bit of time, hasn't it?_**

* * *

Silvermist fluttered around the riverbed happily. She'd been visiting Periwinkle for the past few days to check on her love frequently and spend time with both the frost fairy and their unborn child. The baby was healthy, very healthy. Already she was formed enough to give Periwinkle feather-like kicks. The month was nearly over and the baby would be born soon. Grinning to herself, Silvermist lifted a fountain of water to let out some of her energy. A whistle sounded behind her and, without breaking concentration, the water fairy glanced back. Sitting on a rock and watching her was Fawn. "Hey Fawn, what's up?"

"Taking a break. The babies are sleeping, the mothers are protective and watching over them and the male animals are lounging in the sun for a bit. It sure is a great day to be a light fairy. They must be having lots of fun with the sunlight." Silvermist nodded, lowering the fountain and approaching her friend.

"How've you been, Sillie?" the animal fairy inquired. "You haven't been around much."

"I've been busy. Trying to keep my mind from wandering to Periwinkle." Silvermist watched something flash behind Fawn's eyes, but it was gone too fast for her to identify it.

"You miss her, huh?" Was that a waver in her best friend's voice?

"Yeah, I love her so much it hurts not to be with her. But that's why I have my flutterific best friend to talk to." Fawn gave her a small smile. "I should probably be getting back. The others would wonder where I am."

"See you at lunch." Silvermist called. Fawn gave a wave over her shoulder in acknowledgement.

Silvermist cocked her head in confusion at her friend's sudden change in behavior. Shrugging it off as Fawn missing her animals, Silvermist turned back to the river, collecting droplets to water the plants in Sunshine Meadows. Thinking once more on Periwinkle, Silvermist remembered how they'd come up with the name for their child.

_"Mistie, what do you think we should name our girl." _

_Silvermist watched the window in thought and a burst of sunlight shined through the window, bouncing off the ice. Ooh, Sparkles." she breathed. _

_"Sparkles?" Periwinkle snorted. "That's cute. Why so?" _

_Silvermist was too entranced by the way the light bounced off the ice and created a rainbow of colors. Periwinkle followed her gaze and nodded, watching the lights as well. _

_"Ah, that's why." The frost fairy grabbed her love and brought their lips together._

_"Sparkles it is." _

Silvermist chuckled, shaking her head at the memory. "I guess it must have been a sign from the Goddess. My first daughter's name will be Sparkles." Continuing her work at the river, Silvermist immersed herself in more memories of her love.

…

Rosetta strolled idly through Pixie Hollow, helping a plant grow here or coaxing a bud to bloom there. She was content to feel the sun on her face until something collided into her. The redheaded fairy gasped as she was toppled over and winded.

"S-sorry." A tear-filled voice said and a strong pair of hands help her up. The garden fairy looked up to see a crying Fawn in front of her.

"Oh Sugar, what's wrong?" Rosetta cooed, moving closer. Fawn shook her head and made to move past, but the redhead stopped her. "Come here, Honey."

Fawn crumbled and sobbed into her friend's shoulder as Rosetta pulled her into a hug. "Silvermist… Silvermist…"

Rosetta's eyes widened in horror. "Is she hurt?"

Fawn shook her head. "She's… she's in love with Periwinkle."

Rosetta cocked her head to the side. "But Fawn, we already knew this, Honey."

Fawn fell to her knees, groaning and clutching her chest as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "Ro, it hurts!" the animal fairy gasped. "I want her to love _me_."

Rosetta sighed and knelt next to the poor fairy. "I know, Sugar, but you can't keep pining like this. You are nineteen years old, beautiful and amazing. There's gotta be someone out there waiting for you to come and sweep'em off their feet."

"I don't… I don't want anyone else, Rose." Fawn sniffed, amber eyes looking up at the redhead in complete loss of what to do. "I want Silvermist."

Rosetta sighed once more. "I know, Sugar. I know."

Once Fawn was well enough, the two girls stood and Rosetta cradled the auburn-haired girl to her chest, lifting into the air and fluttering to Fawn's house. Shouldering the door open, the redhead sweetheart deposited her precious cargo on the bed and tucked her in.

"Don't worry, Fawn. You'll get someone someday. I know it."

Flapping from the house, Rosetta set her jaw and set off in search of Silvermist. She had to let the brunette know, no matter how subtly, that Fawn was hurting.

Silvermist hummed slightly as she lifted and lowered the water, making it fluctuate and influx with grace. A softly cleared throat behind her made her turn and grin.

"Hey, Rose." The brunette grinned, letting the water drop.

"Silvermist…" Rosetta began, but Silvermist raised a hand.

"I know what you're going to say, Rose." Silvermist sighed. "I know it's not safe to see Periwinkle, but I have to. It's almost as if I can't live without her sometimes."

"And you've never had these feelings about anyone else, huh?" Rosetta asked softly, testing the waters.

Silvermist froze for half a second, her eyes flashing between blue brown and gold very quickly before she shook her head, her large orbs settling on blue. "No. I've never felt this way about anyone else in my life. I really think Wink and I are supposed to be together." She murmured.

Rosetta nodded, sadness filling her chest along with pity for the poor animal fairy. "I understand. Well, if ya gotta see her, then go ahead. Just remember… sometimes, instinct can be wrong."

Without waiting for Silvermist to ask what she meant, the garden fairy lifted off and flew back to the Spring Meadows. Silvermist cocked her head at her friend's strange words and shrugged, her eyes returning to brown as she went back to playing with the water.

* * *

_***Sigh* Woe is the author/writer without serendipity to help her concur inspiration. Reviews?**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_I don't own Tinkerbell...sadly._**

**_Alright, I just now realized that I had only needed to write up chapter seven in order to connect it with the chapters I'd already done. So, here's chapters eight, nine and ten. Just so you know... chapter nine, in my opinion, sucks. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Periwinkle felt a little better after a bit more coaxing from Spike and Gliss. Deciding to be as optimistic as she could be, the youngest frost fairy accompanied the others for a game of Snow Tackle.

The game was tied between herself and Gliss having three points with Sled and Slush having the same. Sled was being mindful of his size while Gliss was being mindful of her own exuberance so that no one got hurt. As the game had progressed, the youngest frost fairy had lightened considerably, Spike noticing that she didn't play halfheartedly, but wholeheartedly.

Periwinkle grinned happily as she leapt up to catch the snowball. However, as she was jumping, so was Sled. The two met in midair and slammed into each other with numerous crunching sounds, crashing to the ground with the muscular animal fairy on top of the pregnant frost fairy. Spike gasped and rushed over, rolling the larger fairy off her friend. Periwinkle had shielded her stomach with her hands, but her lip was bleeding badly.

"I'm so sorry, Peri." Sled apologized gently, helping her to her feet.

"I-it's ok, Sled." Periwinkle coughed.

"Come on, Peri." Spike cooed.

"Let's get you to a healing fairy to get checked out."

"I'll come too." Gliss agreed.

"No Gliss, it's ok." Spike murmured quickly. "It shouldn't take that long. I'll be back in no time."

Gliss' face fell, but she nodded all the same. When the two were quite a few yards ahead, the optimistic frost fairy lifted into the air and followed them, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Spike and Periwinkle were nearly to the Healing Cove when something barreled in front of them. They stopped and looked around in confusion.

"Duck!" Instinctively, the two followed the order and ducked down, Spike covering Periwinkle with her body to ensure that her friend didn't come to further harm.

"Fly!"

Spike instantly leaped into the air, but Periwinkle was too slow to jump and something collided solidly with her stomach, propelling her into a tree. Spike rushed over to her as the white-haired fairy slid to the ground, a walnut in her arms.

"Peri?" Spike called. "Peri, are you okay?"

She got no response and this worried her. Moving closer, she found Periwinkle unconscious and a dark red stain spreading along the snow beneath her.

"Oh no!" Spike gasped in horror. "No, no, no!" Tossing the walnut away, Spike gagged at the sight before her, but couldn't turn away. The entire lower half of Periwinkle's body was covered in shining crimson blood that continued to gush out even though its vessel wasn't conscious.

"Oh God, Silvermist is going to kill me!" Spike whimpered.

"Spike?" The black-haired fairy jumped a mile in the air before turning around and paling even further at who was behind her.

"Gliss!" She croaked. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I followed you..." the usually optimistic girl held a frown as her gaze locked onto the bleeding fairy behind Spike. "Peri... was pregnant?"

Spike glanced back and gulped, knowing there was no way to deny it now. "She... she was."

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" Tears filled Gliss' eyes and made Spike's heart sink. Swear be damned, her girlfriend was crying!

"Silvermist made me swear-"

"So instead of telling your girlfriend the big news, you kept it a secret because of a _water_ _fairy_?"

"Gliss, you don't understand-."

"I understand perfectly! You're lying to cover up the fact that you were cheating on me with Periwinkle!"

"For once in your life, Gliss, **_shut up and listen to me!_**" Spike roared, unable to take anymore. The other fairy fell into shocked silence and Spike took a breath.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want Lord Milori to know. Silvermist isn't of her right mind right now and wouldn't listen. She pleaded with me to keep both of them safe whenever she couldn't be over here and she made me swear not to tell anyone. If someone found out, I was supposed to tell them the baby was mine so that it didn't get killed." Spike glanced back at where Periwinkle was still bleeding out. "But I failed and now Silvermist is going to kill me."

Gliss shifted. "So... you did all this just to protect your friends from being hurt, even by me?" Spike nodded. Gliss grinned and leaped forward in a hug. "Good for you, Spike!"

"You mean you aren't angry with me?"

"No silly!" Gliss giggled. "I'd do anything for Periwinkle too. Come on, let's get her inside the Healing Cove."

Spike brightened and the two fairies gently carried their friend in.

Silvermist was working on creating a one-fairy fountain when a crippling pain raced through her chest. Screaming out, the water fairy lost her balance in the air and fell into the water below. A nearby water fairy who had been monitoring her progress dove in and pulled her out of the water. Silvermist choked and spluttered as she tried to assess the damage.

"I need to go to Winter." she gasped.

"But no one's allowed over there anymore." the fairy pointed out. "The sentries apprehend anyone who tries."

Silvermist shook her head and lifted into the air, shaking her wings free of the water as she shot off for the border. Arriving just at the edge of the cliff, Silvermist saw sentries posted on both sides. They were different than the ones she had dispatched when helping Periwinkle get back over the border, but this did little to lessen Silvermist's resolve.

Raising her hands and closing her eyes, the water fairy concentrated on creating a large wave from the river below. None of the sentries noticed the rising water until it's shadow fell over them; when they looked up, they were just in time to watch it come tumbling down over them, confining them to the ground until the tips dried.

Silvermist used this distraction to flitter over the boundary line and well into Winter territory. When she knew it was safe to, the water fairy landed in a tree and swung from branch to branch, until she reached the Healing Cove. Glancing around, she was horrified to find a puddle of blood directly underneath the branch she was on. Hurrying inside, she rang the snowflake and the receptionist smiled.

"Patient's name?"

"Peri...winkle." Silvermist said slowly.

"Ah yes, the miscarriage patient." Silvermist gasped in horror. "She's room five."

"Thank you." Silvermist streaked off and slid in front of room five, looking in anxiously.

"How is she?" she demanded of Spike who jumped and gulped nervously.

"Peri's... just fine, Silvermist."

Silvermist noticed Spike's eyes flicking to the Healing fairy in the room and the water fairy nodded.

"I need to talk to you, _NOW_." Spike stood on trembling legs and followed Silvermist out. "What the hell happened!" The enraged fairy demanded lowly.

"Well, uh, you see Silvermist, um..."

"Periwinkle was hit with a walnut and miscarried."

Silvermist turned to see a guilty-looking Gliss standing before her. "What?"

"Spike, Peri and I were walking to help Peri exercise the baby when a walnut came out of nowhere and smacked her into a tree. Spike and I got her here as fast as possible, but... it was too late."

Blinking a moment, Silvermist stared at Gliss before spinning and clutching Spike's throat. "How does she know?" the water fairy hissed. "I thought we'd come to an understanding, Spike."

"We did! We did!"

"How!"

"She can't answer if she can't breathe!" Gliss exclaimed. Silvermist let the brunette frost fairy down and Spike fell to her knees, gasping.

"Gliss got a hunch. She saw me spending more time with Periwinkle and figured I'd had sex with Peri because Gliss... she wasn't ready. Since she knew that two fairies can't not make each other pregnant, she guessed Peri was the one since she's so subservient."

Silvermist sighed and rolled her eyes, pulling her knife from her boot angrily. "Do you _really_ want to lie to me, Spike?" she crooned, pressing the knife into the frost fairy's throat. Spike squeaked and looked ready to faint.

"No, don't!"

Silvermist looked to Gliss with a raised eyebrow.

"Please, Silvermist. I had a suspicion that Peri and Spike were dating behind my back. When Sled fell on top of Peri during a game of Snow Tackle, I followed Spike and Peri to the Healing Cove and saw everything. I don't know where it came from, but a walnut really did slam Peri into a tree. That's how she lost the baby. I only knew when I saw the blood and Spike explained everything. Please don't kill her. She was just trying to do the right thing."

Silvermist removed the blade and began pacing. "I can't believe this. She's not supposed to have miscarried yet."

"Huh?" Gliss asked, but Silvermist ignored her.

"Something's not right. The Fates are toying with me. What does the Goddess want? Why is this happening so soon?"

"Silvermist, what are you talking about?" Spike inquired, laying a hand on the taller brunette's shoulder.

"The Visions we've been having, me, Wink and Tink. Something is wrong; Wink shouldn't have miscarried so soon."

"Maybe the Visions were wrong?" Gliss suggested.

"No, visions are never wrong." Silvermist shook her head. "This happened for a reason and I need to find out why before we're all taken by surprise."

"Well, you have to do that tomorrow." Spike told her. "The sun is beginning to... where's your coat?"

Silvermist glanced down at herself and realized that she was neither wearing a coat nor cold. "I don't know, but I'm not very cold so it must not matter all that much right?" Spike and Gliss shared a glance and shrugged.

"Can I trust you to keep her safe now, Spike?" the water fairy went on, glancing at the black-haired frost fairy.

"I promise I'll try my best, Silvermist. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just make sure it doesn't happen again. You have Gliss to help you now, after all."

"See you tomorrow?" Gliss called.

"You got it." Silvermist agreed, hugging them both goodbye and casting a glance at her snoozing lover before taking off. As she was flying for Fall, a pair of white wings were heading in the opposite direction, going for the Winter palace, but the owl wouldn't spill the information yet; it wanted to wait for the right time.

* * *

_**There you are, another chapter successfully updated.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_I don't own Tinkerbell...sadly._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Her breathing was heavy as she raced to find an exit, any exit. She heard large wings flapping behind her and began panicking. "There has to be a way out!" She hissed lowly, running her hands along the wall. _

_"Where are you?" A sultry voice sing-songed. _

_Her eyes widened in horror and she lifted into the air, praying that her wings would carry her out. She was almost out, just a few more meters and she would be over the wall. Suddenly, a downward current pushed her back and her wings gave out, causing her to fall. _

_"No!" she shrieked desperately. "No!" _

_She scrambled in the air, attempting to grab hold of the wall, trying to climb it instead. No luck. Just as she was about to impact with the ground, a pair of strong invasive arms wrapped around her. _

_"So beautiful. Come with me, I want to make you scream." _

_She knew this wasn't how it happened, but fear seemed to be twisting it into something like her worst nightmare. She was thrust into a moss bed and her clothes were stripped away, leaving her bare and vulnerable. A heavy body collided with her own seconds later, pinning her to the bed as razor-sharp teeth clamped down on her breasts and gnawed at them, seeking blood and milk. _

_"Stop!" she screamed. "Stop! That hurts!" _

_The teeth persisted, aggressive in their pursuit for what they wanted. She could feel strong hands, laden with muscle, holding her down as the teeth finally found their goal and a rough tongue lapped up the liquids flowing from her chest. Once they were full of what they wanted, the lips moved away and a searing pain raced through her legs and abdomen. Shrieking in pain and horror, she squirmed, attempting to wriggle away from whatever was causing such agony. A squishing sound could be heard and she felt her heart sink when she realized that she was connected to whatever had caused the pain. _

_Thrusting hips slammed mercilessly against hers, making the pain ricochet through her body, over and over again until that blessed moment when the hips stilled as a liquid filled her moist cavern. But then, panic! The liquid was spreading through her bloodstream, clogging the vessels and coating her organs. Her lungs were completely covered and she couldn't breathe, the world pressing in on her as she fought for breath that she couldn't receive. She tried to call for help, but she couldn't work her voice. She was going to die and no one would know it. _

_Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Tink!" _

Tinkerbell sat bolt upright in bed and stared around in terror before bursting into relieved tears. She was at home, in her bed with Vidia sitting right next to her. She wasn't in a clearing surrounded by a wall or underneath of a stronger, faster attacker. She was going to live, she _had_ lived.

"I'm alive." Tinkerbell cried softly, sniffing as she looked up at a worried Vidia. "I'm alive."

"Tink, what was the nightmare about, Sweetie?"

"It… it was nothing."

"Tink, please. You've been having them for a month. It isn't healthy to have so many so often. Please tell me?"

Tinkerbell kept quiet, but her tears flowed faster at the thoughts of what could happen if Vidia found out that she had carried another's baby, even if just for a moment.

Vidia grew fed up and grabbed her girlfriend by the shoulders, staring into her eyes as she ordered, "Tink, tell me! What was the nightmare about?"

Tinkerbell sobbed and curled into her girlfriend. "It was about what Silvermist did to me!" she cried.

"What?" Vidia asked in surprise. "What did she do to you, Tink?"

"Sh-she kidnapped me... a-and raped me."

"What?" Vidia snarled loudly.

"And... and I was p-pregnant."

"You got an abortion?"

"Y-yeah." Tinkerbell couldn't tell why she was spilling to Vidia, but she needed to tell someone. "P-Periwinkle helped me get rid of the baby."

"Tink, why didn't you tell me?"

"I... I was scared. Sil's one of my best friends and to... to watch her lose it like that scared me. She wasn't herself until she finished and she's terrified to come anywhere near me for fear that she'll do it again."

"She's got no right to come near you after that!" the brunette roared. "How could you not tell me? She needs to be reported to Queen Clarion!"

"But Vidia, she wasn't herself."

"How the hell can you defend her after what she did to you? Do you have Stockholm Syndrome? She needs to be punished!"

Before Tinkerbell could say anything more, the fast flyer had run for the door and was out in the night, soaring for the palace.

"Oh no!" The tinker fairy breathed, racing after her. Vidia had greatly outdistanced her, but Tinkerbell couldn't let Silvermist get in trouble for something that was ultimately Queen Clarion's fault.

* * *

_**Told you. So short, so meaningless, yet meaningful. It's strange. Please, by all means, review.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**_I don't own Tinkerbell...sadly._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Vidia arrived at the palace and called for her queen. Queen Clarion came to see her a moment later wearing a bathrobe to cover herself. "Vidia, what seems to be the matter?"

"Tink's been having nightmares lately and she just told me what they were about. Silvermist kidnapped, raped and impregnated her!"

"Pixie Dust!" Queen Clarion gasped. "Poor Tinkerbell!"

"Had Periwinkle not helped her, Tink would have had that monster's child."

"What was Periwinkle doing over here?"

"She probably felt Tink's pain and rushed to get here. Really I'm not even sure she _was_ over here. I didn't get all the details from Tink."

Queen Clarion nodded, her mind working to see how this could work in her favor. "Vidia, tell Tinkerbell that Silvermist will not be punished, but I will need to speak to both of them separately to get their sides of the story firsthand."

Vidia was seething, but nodded all the same. Flying back towards Tinkerbell's home, she crashed into someone and heard a familiar voice say, "Whoa! Careful."

Two muscular arms reached out and caught her before she could fall. Looking up, Vidia found brown eyes staring at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Silvermist asked slowly.

"You!" Vidia pulled out of the water fairy's grip. "You bitch!" The purple haired fairy lunged forward and landed a blow on the brunette's jaw. Silvermist stared at her impassively and Vidia's eyes narrowed. Growling, Vidia punched and kicked at the water fairy until she was out of breath. Silvermist looked completely unfazed and the fast flyer felt her irritation rise even further. Flying quickly, beating her wings furiously, Vidia circled the water fairy, creating a vacuum and sucking all the air away from Silvermist.

At first, the black-haired girl couldn't understand what was going on, but seconds passed and she found it hard to breathe. Gasping for oxygen, brown eyes widened in horror. Lights began popping in front of her eyes and, in a desperate attempt to live, Silvermist lashed out both arms, catching Vidia in the stomach and sending her flying into a tree.

The purple-haired fairy grunted as she crashed, but this didn't deter her. Grabbing a nearby tree branch, she rushed the water fairy and began beating her viciously. Silvermist covered her head to protect herself, still too weak to fight back. "Vidia!" She shrieked. "What is your problem!"

"What's my _problem_? What's _my_ problem?" Vidia sent the branch into an uppercut and sent Silvermist flying. "You raped my girlfriend, you sadistic monster!"

She followed after the downed fairy and continued beating at her.

"Tink woke up crying from another nightmare; the fear was eating at her. She thought you would shove your stupid tentacle up her core and rape her again."

Vidia threw the stick away and began using her fists. At this point, Silvermist was well enough to stand and, as Vidia beat her, she remained impassive to her attacks, glaring down at her until she'd lost her breath again. Vidia looked up at the taller fairy and gulped at the furious look on her face. It was about then that Vidia realized that, despite now being covered in bruises and scratches, Silvermist wasn't showing any signs of being in pain. It occurred to the fast-flier that all she had accomplished was royally pissing the water fairy off; a taller, stronger much more unpredictable water fairy with the temper of a rabid animal. Deciding that she would go out with a bang, since Silvermist was most likely about to pound her to a pulp, Vidia pulled together all her anger and spat, "You're a fucking bitch, Silvermist. A lowdown, sadistic, monstrous, crazy bitch!"

"I know." The soft, broken voice surprised Vidia and she stopped. The water fairy's voice grew stony and cold in the next second. "But it's not like I want something from you. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, your pity, nothing. I know I messed up really bad with Tink and I regret every part of it. I don't want anything from you except for you to know that if she never so much as looked at me ever again..." Silvermist took a deep breath and murmured, "I'd deserve it."

Vidia felt her heart tug at the sincerity of the brown eyes. Silvermist turned and began flapping away when Vidia called, "Sil, uh, I'm... I'm sorry for how I reacted."

"Don't be." the water fairy replied, turning back. "You have every right to be pissed."

"Why are you out so late?"

"I just came back from visiting Periwinkle. She... she's... she's sick." The water fairy's voice broke, remembering again the reason why Periwinkle was ill.

"Sil, I'm sorry." Vidia watched the sadness play in her friend's eyes and felt even worse, deciding to put off asking her how she even managed to get over to the Winter Woods.

"I-it's ok. She'll get better soon; the healing fairy said so." Silvermist took a deep breath to keep back the tears at losing her first child.

"Guys?"

The water fairy froze as Tinkerbell fluttered into view. Turning, Silvermist made to rush off, but Vidia was blocking her way. "T-Tink, you... you shouldn't be s-so close to me."

"Sil, I know you won't hurt me."

"You don't know that. She could make me do it again."

"She?"

"The not me part, Tink. One of the not me parts that convinced me to do it last time. She's talking to me again."

"Sil, it's ok."

"Vidia, hold me!"

Vidia moved forward apprehensively and took hold of the water fairy's arms. "Sil, stay calm."

Silvermist's breath stopped and her eyes turned gold.

"Uh-oh!" the tinker fairy breathed, just before Silvermist broke free of Vidia's grasp and grabbed her. The water fairy pressed their lips together eagerly and moaned as Tinkerbell struggled against her.

"I love you, my sweet Periwinkle." The brunette purred, stroking Tinkerbell's hair lovingly. "Just looking at you, feeling you against me, turns me on so much. I will make you writhe even harder than that. Come home with me."

Tinkerbell froze in horror as a squelching sound was heard and she almost had a deja vu moment as she looked down and found Silvermist's tentacle slowly slithering out. In a panic, Tinkerbell called out to her girlfriend. "Vidia!"

The purple haired fairy tackled Silvermist and urged Tinkerbell to flee. Silvermist shook herswlf free and Vidia saw tears sparkling in her eyes as her tentacle retracted. "Kill me." She begged. "Just to stop this."

"What?" Vidia gasped, now appalled by the very thought that had been in her mind several moments earlier.

"The fear, the anger, the lust. I can't take this anymore!"

"Silvermist, we can figure this out. Maybe a council fairy can help you."

"No! It's not that simple!"

"Listen to me! We'll get through this. Just visit Fawn as often as possible; she usually keeps you stable."

Silvermist nodded and hugged the fast flyer. Before going home, she thanked Vidia and apologized again. Then, getting home, she made a small dinner, swallowed a special 'snack' and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Review.**_


	12. Hiatus

_**From here until... whenever, really, all of my stories are on Hiatus. Each and every unfinished story I have is now on hiatus until I have finished the following:**_

**_A Demon's Story _**(one more chapter left)

**_It Doesn't Matter _**(two chapters left)

**_Kaotic Interference _**(one or three chapters left)

**_Knight in Shining Armor _**(two chapters left)

**_Playful Hints _**(Unknown amount of chapters laft)

**_Punishment _**(eight chapters left)

**_Seen Yet Unseen_** (not sure, I think ten (but they're written, just not typed) are left)

**_Were… What?_** (seven/eight chapters left)

_**I will also wait until I have new chapters to the following**_

**_A Lightened Shadow_** (one or two chapters)

**_Anguish_** (three chapters)

**_Blame the Plant_** (two chapters)

**_Blood Addiction_** (at least one chapter)

**_From Hell to Hyrule and Back Again_** (two chapters)

**_Futuristic Assassinating Lover _**(two chapters)

**_Innocent Love, Tainted Black _**(three chapters)

**_It's Not Incest, It's Love_** (two (it's going to be a short fic) chapters)

**_Life Thereafter _**(two chapters)

**_Mating Troubles _**(two (to get the real ball rollin') chapters)

**_Operation Hook Up _**(three chapters at least)

**_Rebellious Felines _**(the next ten (already written, just not typed) chapters)

**_Reunited_** (the next seven (because the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters are already typed) chapters)

**_Sharp and Brigh_**t (just one. Let me get that far at least)

**_Something About Women_** (two chapters)

**_Start All Over_** (two chapters)

**_Stay OUT of the Lake!_** (two (one of which is already halfway done) chapters)

**_The Sequels 4: Senior Snag_** (one chapter, let me get that far at least)

**_The Choice Between Love and Power: Challenges of Compatibility_** (two chapters)

**_Who Am I, Mistress?_** (two chapters)

_**Thanks for your patience cause I'm getting a tad bit overwhelmed with everything AND I have to Beta for three people? Yeah, I'll have a nervous breakdown. Talk to you guys soon! Thanks for your reviews and such, I love my readers a lot and I'll see you guys sometime hopefully before my birthday. *Shudder* That's when *gulp* debutante training begins. Bye now!**_


End file.
